The Son of Space
by captainawsum9999
Summary: Something has gone wrong with Unknown and his family. It's beginning to fall apart from the inside. So, after his children were born, he sent them to specific people to help them with facing what he could not. This is the story of his son, Xavier, who bears the power of Space. This is his adventure to finding out what is going on and reunite with his family, and possibly find stuff
1. The day a new demon was born

(?'s POV)

*thunder, lightning and rain*

Jeez, I hope I'm not doin' this for nothin'. Dante had better be awake.

I walked up to that old shop down that random alleyway, Devil May Cry. I strode though shallow water and knocked on the door. The door opened itself.

I looked at the legendary devil hunter. He didn't even look at me, his feet on a table and a magazine on his face.

"If you wanna use the bathroom, it's around back"

"Sorry, I came looking for a devil hunter, not a lazy bum looking at dirty magazines."

As soon as I finished my sentence, he lifted it up and took a look at me with his sky blue eyes. But he looked annoyed.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Well, I need you to look after someone for me."

I removed my pack from my back and pulled a baby out of it, wrapped in white cloths. My son.

He looked and felt a lot like; Latino skin, the soon to be over-exaggerated chin, and full of immense potential power.

"And you chose me, why?"

"I knew that you were going to say that. And the reason why is because you have the potential to make him strong that I cannot."

I pulled something else out of my bag. A small notebook.

"This is something just in case anything goes wrong."

"And what if anything happens to him while I'm not here?"

"That wont happen because you will be taking him on every mission."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Which I wasn't.

"What if he gets away from me?"

"He has much dormant power that lies within him. I will provide some weapons for him, similar to your Force Edge, Rebellion, and the Yamato. And different ranged weapons as well. Teach him as he could walk. He is incredibly smart. He knows exactly what we're talking about right now. Most likely."

"*sigh* Alright, fine."

"Good. I will visit him in dreams from time to time. Just to give him some sort of contact before his mission starts."

I put him on the desk and turned around and walked towards the door. But he asked me one more thing.

"And what is so important that you can't watch him, huh?"

I stood there for a second. Then I slowly turned and looked him in the eye.

"There is something that is bothering me, something that involves my family, and something is not allowing me to see what it is..., not to mention Linda has gone missing recently, so I must go on alone and find her..."

I heard him put his magazine back on his face.

"Well, good luck with that, man."

"Thank you. By the way, I won't be around for a while. My Shadow Clones will be, but if something happens to them, then send the boy on his adventure. That should be in about 13 years."

I heard him sigh again. Then I left and closed the door.

"What am I gonna do with you...?"

...

(?'s POV)

My name...is Xavier.

This is where my adventure began, whether I liked it or not. My dad and mom had left me with one of his friends for 13 years. Why? No one knew, not even the keeper of Time and Space himself.

Well, on my 13th birthday, when my dad messages me in my dreams like he usually does, he didn't this time. He didn't before I went to bed either, so something in my gut told me that something was up.

Dante, who had been taking care of me for 13 years. Since October the 14th.

And now something was telling me that there was more to my family than I had thought.

Well, it's about time for my adventure to begin. I have everything packed. It's time to go.

I am...the Son of Space.

* * *

Well, I know that I should be working on U:POC, but I wanted to do this instead, so kill me if you want.

Well, Imma post this now, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	2. Xavier's backstory part 1

Hai gai's :D

Yeah yeah yeah, I'm supposed to be updating Unknown: Powers of Chaos, but I wanted to get to this first.

BTW, the OC's are pre-set from the ones who entered before. But only the first three. So if anyone new wants to enter, I'll post it in that place everyone knows about.

Anyway, let's get this party started!(BTW, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm a huge fan of DMC. The older one, not the new one)

* * *

(Xavier's POV)

Well, before we get this party started, I gotta tell the audience some things first.

It starts a few months after my father had left me with Dante. I had begun to walk. But I was completely conscious of everything I did. While my dad had warned him about it, I still got away with it. So occasionally I'd "accidentally" ripped down a dirty poster on the wall, or "accidentally" picked up the Rebellion and broke his favorite desk.

A few weeks later, we had some visitors. Being Nero and Kryrie. I heard her cooing me the whole time, being all like"Aww, he's so cute." and "Who is his father" and all that stuff. Nero on the other hand was looking at me funny, like he was trying to see who I was. She also kept commenting on how much I looked like Nero, so that's what she decided to call me, and I used it as my nickname since then.

After a bit of explaining, Lady stopped by and he had to explain it over again. Which I was hilarious at the time.

The next day, however, I guess Vergil had heard about what had happened, because the older twin had appeared at Dante's front door the next day.

"So, this is the son of the "legendary keeper of Time and Space", is he?"

"Yeah, and of all the people he decides to leave this kid with, I have no idea why he chose me"

"Well, he obviously has a specific reason. Did he not tell you?"

"Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Ugh...Dante..."

(timeskip)

At this point I was 5, and as I got older, I became more powerful, and unlocked some things that my father hadn't told me during our talks in my dreams. One of them being my manipulation of the space around me, which explains how I was able to pick up Dante's huge sword at the age of 6 months.

My demonic side had begun to show, because I had the silver hair and the sky blue eyes that the Sons of Sparda had. This greatly surprised everyone when it was first visible, because I wasn't related to Sparda in any way. But eventually they figured it was my father's demon blood that ran within him.

With this, Dante brought out my soon to be arsenal:

Nameless Gear: The very same ally and friend used by my father. He agreed to help me find and reunite my family.

Abilities: He act's kinda like the way that Vergil uses the Beowulf. With the added effect of giving me potential armor.

...

The Elemental Sabre: A special katana that can use different elements in it's attacks, but only those that I have mastered.

Abilities: Also similar to Vergil's main weapon, the Yamato, but with the added effects of other katana swordsmen.

...

Those were the first 3 weapons I had and used them all the time.

(timeskip again)

Now I was 10, and my power was on it's rise. Dante kept taking me on missions, mostly because he knew I could take care of them by myself and he didn't have to do anything. But when I fought with him, he certainly was no pushover. He defeated me easily.

I also trained with Vergil sometimes as well. When I fought him and lost the first few times, I was secretly copying his techniques as he was using them, like his Summoned Swords and the Judgement Cut.

Nero, he was a bit of an interesting character, with his Devil Bringer constantly picking me up, but he went down easy.

...

Then, on my birthday previous birthday, when I turned 13, I told everyone about my dream that didn't happen. The realized how important this was, with the protector of time and space going missing without a trace like that.

So they all pitched in and helped me get some supplies from the goddess statue. And with that, it was night.

* * *

Well, I know that I should be working on U:POC, but I wanted to do this instead, so kill me if you want. Anyway, this is part one, and the next will be posted soon, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	3. Xavier's backstory part 2 and new gals!

Hai gai's :D

Yeah yeah yeah, I'm supposed to be updating Unknown: Powers of Chaos, but I wanted to get to this first.

Two very important characters are going to appear in this chapter

Anyway, let's get this party started!

* * *

(Xavier's POV)

That night was a pretty important night. I met some...people...let's leave it at that.

I had one more spar with Dante for luck. I must've had some luck this time. But I'll get him back eventually.(That will be a separate chapter when I get to it)

But I had no idea that there were two people spying on me. Two people...known as *spoiler censor*

I honestly didn't know what to expect after that other than going up to the roof of Devils Never Cry and looking at the stars again. I always did this because the moonshine and it's stars felt as if they gave me power. I let it sink in, and let it reveal my true form.

(Enter: Kyuubi Xavier)

Silver ears sat atop my head, I had some fur covering parts of my body, and five tails.

I usually only go into this form at night, or when I'm lucky enough sometimes.

This is when I sensed the "angels". Like almost every kind of power up, they give the user special abilities and-why am I explaining this?

Anyway, the point is that I got on full alert when I found out there were some uninvited guests on my world, I carefully left the roof to make sure I wasn't seen leaving.

...

"Yo, who's there?"

I heard some talking with my awesome ears. They sounded like two females.

"Do you think he's the right one? He's unarmed."

"Only one way to find out"

A bullet was shot from my right. At this point, time seemed to slow down. For a second, it seemed as if it would hit me.

But, I pulled out my katana and deflected to bullet towards my attackers, and I heard the bullet hit a gun, knocking it to the floor.

"Not exactly a fair shot, are you?"

My demon skills combined with my kyuubi skills can be pretty OP. Not to mention I grew up with literal demons.

As I deflected the bullet, someone lashed out at me. She had two katanas, and I switched weapons to Nameless Gear and deflected the attacks. That's where I came face to face with...possibly one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

She had a bit of a gothic look to her. Not saying I'm into goths, but she definitely look good. Most of her look was purple

Luckily I didn't show any of those feelings and kept my serious look on. Out blades clashed and created sparks with every impact.

"Well, any reason you chose me as your next target?"

"That is classified information, Xavier"

"And now you know my name too? Sounds like you did your research"

As I finished my sentence, another bullet came from the left, but with my hands occupied with the purple girl, the other one, with a lot of blond hair and a red and yellow dress, began to shoot at me.

Apparently, if they had been watching my every move they hadn't been studying well enough.

While still attacking the purple girl, I sent a barrage of mirage swords, the Summoned swords at the other girl, and pinned her to the nearby wall. Luckily for her, I only hit her clothes to the wall.

Y'know, if there is one thing both Dante and my dad taught me, it's that you Taunt at every time possible.

"Jeez, ladies, I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad. Not sayin' that I don't mind it."

The blond one growled at me. I just chuckled.

"Well, looks like someone wont be getting an A on their test. Didn't your teachers tell you to study?"

(Me: Except SCOOL SUX!)

The only problem is that I wasn't focused, and the purple girl got a lucky shot on my with her glowing katana. Except it hurt. A lot more than it should.

"Agh, crap!" I held my shoulder, where she had hit me. It should have stopped bleeding immediately. But it kept going.

"That sword...Knew something was up with it."

But the others looked surprised as well.

"Wait? Why did it hurt you so much?" The blond one asked.

"It only affects spiritual beings! Ghosts, angels, and-" the purple one continued until I cut her off.

"Demons? Well, someone's not getting a B in their test either, because I'm half demon!"

They looked at me in surprise.

"Well, you guys have failed." I said, getting up, the wound on my shoulder finally healing.

"Anyway, I think we've gotten off to a bad start. I'm willing to reintroduce myself, if you guys don't attack"

I snapped my fingers, and the blond chick who was still pinned to the wall fell. Onto a platform I created to make sure she wouldn't wine about the dirt. Gosh I hate that...

...

After a while, we got acquainted. I had explained what had happened and other stuff.

"Still, how are you part of all those things?" The purple one asked

"It's a long story..."

"Still, I haven't seen nice monsters since Pat-" Blondie stopped as soon as she said that, as if she'd made a mistake. The nicer looking one looked a bit hurt, which brought me down a bit.

I didn't bother asking about it.

And they explained who they were.

The wonderful purple one told me her name was Stocking. For some reason, she reminded me of Christmas.

The other one that regular people fall for is Panty. The one that sounded a lot more adult than Stocking.

They also explained some other things, like how they were sisters, and their powers.

And here comes the anime chick transformation montage. Unfortunately, that is rated M and the story is rated T.

Let's just say...:

_Panty and Stocking used nosebleed attack!_

_Xavier was unaffected!_

"Good try, ladies" I copied Dante's posing "But that doesn't work after living around older women that have...stuff bigger than yours."

"Hey!" Panty whined "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've seen things...*shudder*"

...

After a while of talking, the time was 12 a.m., and my power was rising.

The sisters could feel it too. I reassured them as I led them back to the shop.

As we reached the front, I turned around.

"Well, it's time for us to part ways."

Stocking looked kind of sad.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head sadly. "Unfortunately, yeah. Although, I feel that we will meet again."

Then Panty snapped her fingers.

"Hey, you don't mind if we go with you, do we?"

I had been thinking about that...but I thought about it for a while.

...

A minute passed, and eventually I decided to let them come with me. Mostly because of Stocking.

"Alright, fine"

...

After a bit of explaining, I got Panty and Stocking to sleep in my room, and I slept outside, letting the moon charge my power for tomorrow. Then I heard something. It was Dante with something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's one more gift."

I took a better look at it and he held it out for me to see it properly.

It was his coat that he used back during his first adventure. Except it was white/silver where the red was.

"Don't get TOO much blood on it, now."

"Didn't you already do that yourself?"

He chuckled. "Quiet kid, now take it before I change my mind."

...

It fit quite well. Must had some magical properties to it. After putting it on, I laid back down on the roof.

"Well then, we're gonna have some fun tomorrow!"

* * *

Panty and Stocking. They're in this story because of Stargazer. They are a little OOC.

And I liked Stocking better than Panty. Sorry guys. :P

And they're slightly younger in this to fit in the story.

And that's why I decided to ship the two. I mean, it's pretty obvious at this point. Even though it's only the 3rd chapter.

And the reason why Xavier is like this is because there aren't many good female demon or kyuubi in the Demon World. So that's why he fell so easily.

Well, I know that I should be working on U:POC, but I wanted to do this instead, so kill me if you want. Anyway, this is part one, and the next will be posted soon, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	4. The Pressure

DANG IT, THIS IS THE 3RD TIME!

Blah blah blah, shoutouts!:

SonicMX: We gotta fight it! Dep's got nothing on us!

TailGatomonX3: Oh, okay, fine. Your OC's shall be added.

Aura: You were the first reviewer. That's all I got.

mb7 and mb6: I had you hooked for the first chapter only, right? :/

Glimpse: Yes. NOW GO FIND 'EM!

bronysonicfan0000: Rare mind might be a bit difficult, but I'll add him in.

And Gold the Fox: I knew it. I remember you from the reviews of one of the many stories I read.

Anyway, let's get this party started!

* * *

(Xavier's POV)

The light shone into my eyes. I remembered what had happened yesterday before I went to bed.

My heart...was throbbing in pain, but it felt...different. A heart..., what exactly is it?

Pushing the thought aside, I noticed that my Kyuubi features had receded back into my body.

Then I remembered the people who were sleeping in my room.

In my room...

...

I leaned on the wall.

"Get up, your beauty sleep can wait. Not that you need it, anyway." I shook my head.

"I don't wanna get up..." Panty groaned.

I sniffed the air with my sensitive nose.

"Is that something...spicy, I smell" I said, remembering that Panty likes spicy food.

I barley even looked over at her, and she was already downstairs. This left me and Stocking alone in the room. I tensed when it hit me smack in the face. But regardless, I walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Then I broke the silence.

"You look kinda drained. You okay?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Not from what I can see. Want me to go and get you something?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Alright. No problem."

I held my hands out in front of me. A blinding light shone from them, and a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup appeared in them. There was so much that I had to summon a bigger plate to prevent the syrup from waterfalling of the side of it.

"For you, I believe" I gave her my "You're welcome" grin and handed her the plate.

"Th-thank you..."

By then, Panty had found out there was no spicy food downstairs and had stormed back up. Luckily I had prepared for that, and put up a barrier, keeping her out of the room. And while Stocking wasn't looking(or at least when I thought she wasn't), I stuck my tongue out at Panty, and her face reddened more. She tried to give me a nosebleed again and started shooting the barrier with no luck.

"You don't really like my sister and I, do you?"

"Nah, just your sister. She seems like the kind of person that the regular person falls for."

"Yeah, it does get a bit annoying sometimes..."

By not Panty had gotten tired and had stooped down to rest. And I destroyed the barrier to let her in. But I let my guard down and she punched me outside, and I spiraled out the window. As I hit the ground, I disappeared and reappeared at the door of the room, unnoticed.

"Sister!"

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU HIT ON MY SISTER AND NOT ME!"

"Wait, what?"

"Wow, you didn't see it?"

"All he did was give me pancakes"

"Which goes to show how much he was paying attention to what we were saying."

'Crap.' I thought to myself 'That girl is smart...'

And I could feel my face heating up. So I cooled down and walked in with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked her.

Stocking had finished her pancakes and looked at me with an odd face.

"Is what she said true?"

"Who knows?" I answered.

"Give her a strait answer, Nero."

"Fine." I teleported her outside the room and soundproofed it.

"Well, Xavier? Is it true. You know you can't lie."

That was a running thing in my family, the inability to lie.

"What happens if I answer?"

She just looked up at me with her cyan eyes, as if she was trying to burn my soul.

"Alright...fine."

...

One minute passed and she was still staring at me. Slowly she was breaking me from the inside. I think her level of cuteness is gonna make me explode.

*the invisible cute meter explodes*

(Xavier: Uhh, can we order another one of those?

Me: Sorry, but they're expensive.

Xavier: But we really need another one)

"Yeah, it's true." I looked away from her with a sad look on my face

Panty looked into the room. I probably should have made the barrier on see through, because from just my expression, she was sprawled on the floor cracking up. I'll get her back later.

...

...That went better than I had hoped!

At first, the stereotypical thoughts of "Oh, man, I'm gonna get rejected!" and all that stuff.

But instead, she took me by the hand and led me out of the room. Except she had a smile on her face, and my kyuubi senses could pick up on her blushing without me looking. And we walked past Panty without a second thought.

We got to the stairs. "After you, Stocking." I said with my cocky smile.

As she was walking down, I stuck my tongue out at Panty again.

But as I reached the bottom...I'm gonna have a hard time explaining what just happened to Dante and Vergil...

* * *

Well...that escalated quickly. Those sisters are good.

TailGatomonX3, you challenge me to make a harem...well, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Yeah, as for Panty and Stocking, they will be a little OOC until I can find some decent info on them. The wiki isn't too much help.

By the way. I had never watched Inuyasha before until this Sunday, so I had no idea that he was so similar to Xavier :P.  
That's just for people who have watched it.

And while I don't personally like harems that much, I've had the idea for the longest time but was caught between doing it and not. But imma try it out.

People, find references.

And if you haven't noticed, Unknown and his son have this problem with getting punched by girls. :P

And I haven't eaten almost all day, but Imma plow through it.(Saturday)

Full or not, just review stuff.

And I kinda ran out of idea. This is sort of filler until I get another chapter up, which should be soon.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	5. The Chosen Ones Return

DANG IT, THIS IS THE 3RD TIME!

I had to write this chapter 3 times.

Not to mention V. Day is coming up...crap.*sigh* :P

Anyway, let's get this party started!

* * *

(Xavier's POV)

I'll skip the explaining with Dante, but I'll just say it wasn't pretty. It took everyone including Trish and Lady to calm him down.

"That, my friends, is why you never piss off Dante like that..." I said, talking to the sisters and the viewers.

...

After he had calmed down he said "Kid, don't do that ever again. Unless you want me to kill you."

"Try me, Dante."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. He lunged at me, but I teleported me and my 2 companions outside.

"Yeah, let's go before he-"

There was an explosion.

"Yup, that's our cue. Ladies, hold my hands."

Stocking was okay with it, but Panty was a bit wary, knowing I was gonna pull something on her sooner or later.

"Come on, Panty. I made him promise not to prank you."

'Not yet, at least.'

"Ugh, fine."

She slowly reached for my hand, and bright light enveloped us. I took one more look behind us, and I saw Dante in his Devil Trigger flying towards us.

"XAVIERRRR!"

'Next time, Dante. Next time.' I smirked at him as he shot electricity at us, but we were gone in half a second.

...

"Where...are we?" They asked at the same time.

"This here...this's mah home."

Well, that wasn't exactly true; it's my dads home. He occasionally took me here and showed me stuff.

"The room we are in is the smallest and the biggest at the same."

"What the heck does that mean?" Panty asked me.

"As in the room can change shape and size to replicate any area anywhere."

"Oh, that sounds kinda cool. Show us!"

"Sorry, maybe later. Right now, I need to contact some people, so just watch."

I snapped my fingers, and a computer appeared to my left. I logged on and typed in the password and began to search for 3 people. The 3 chosen ones that helped out my father at the beginning of his quest.

"Computer, search for people: Glimpse, Blade, Flare."

"SEARCHING...SEARCHING...SEARCH COMPLETE."

3 hedgehog holograms appeared around us.

(Reenter: Glimpse, Blade, and Flare)

"Huh? Who are you?" Flare asked me.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Blade looked at me funny

But Glimpse observed me for a bit.

"Hey guys...don't you remember? 16 years ago? We were all together in one area."

Flare thought about it for a second.

"Now that you mention it...who does he look like?"

"...Unknown"

"Yes, numbers 9, 7, and 6. Glimpse, Blade and Flare. Where are your wizards?"

"Sorry, they're not with us."

"Well, no matter. I am Xavier, the son of Unknown. These are Panty and Stocking."

The sisters waved. The chosen ones waved back.

"Now then, we have something to discuss."

...

I hate explaining things, but thank God for my dad passing down his Visual powers.

"...So this is the situation so far" I concluded.

We all sat in silence. A few times Panty complained that she was hungry, so I gave her some spicy cashews. I made them myself.

Glimpse broke the silence.

"So, we need to get back together as soon as possible?"

"Yup, and bring some people with you as well. We're gonna need them."

"Alright, Xavier" Blade said as his hologram flickered and went away.

"Okay, we'll be there soon" Flare said before disappearing.

"Guess I'll be going too. See you soon"

...

Something began to bother me a bit. A big question about the future. But I decided not to let it bother me and ask Stocking what she thought about it.

"Hey, Stocking"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What would you think of me...if I fell in love with someone else, but still loved you as well?"

"...Well...as long as you still love me, I wouldn't mind too much."

"Sorry, it was a bit of a random question. I couldn't possibly happen could it?"

(Me: EPIC FORESHADOWING)

"Who knows. Life has it's twists and turns."

"Well, thank you for understanding." I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

And then I remembered about Panty, who for all I know was listening to everything we had said.

'I'll get her back...later' I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah, that was a bit quick for the romance. But this is now a harem.

So there will be moar people coming in. They know who they are.

Yeah, anyway, my schedule is really packed, so I wont be writing too much unless I get lucky enough.

But imma continue writing. So don't worry.

And before I forget:

VVVV. DAAAYYYYYYYY!*explodes*

Anyway, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	6. The Chosen ones and uninvited guests

Let's continue with this shall we.

The harem starts soon though.

And we will be switching between POV's in this chapter.

Anyway, let's get this party started!

* * *

(Glimpse's POV)

Well, who would be willing to come with me...

Wait...I've got it, Maybe Bright and her friends will come.

...

"Hey, Glimpse." Bright told me with that kind voice.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering if you could come with me on an adventure?"

"Sorry, but we got our hands full right now."

"Well, sorry, but thanks anyway."

I was just about to leave, but Bright stopped me.

"Wait! I think I know who you can take with you. Follow me"

"Alright, lead the way."

(Flare's POV)

'Hmm...the only people I can think of are Aura and Taylor...'

Well, they'll have to do.

...

"Aura, I need your help."

He turned around to face me. He didn't look very happy.

"What is it, Flare"

"You remember Unknown?"

His scowl turned into a cocky smile.

"Of course I remember him! Why, what happened"

I explained the situation.

...

"Okay then...so he's been gone for 13 years and now his son wants you, Glimpse, and Blade to find him"

"He said we could bring others, and my thoughts were you and Taylor."

He thought about it for a second.

"Hmm...alright bro, let's go hunting!"

"But shouldn't you tell AJ?"

"Okay, fine. Give me a minute..."

...

We made our way to Taylor's dimension. We found the fox on an empty nearby beach, stretching and in a bikini(Sorry, TBG, I ran out of ideas :P) She heard us and turned around.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?"

I was the first to speak.

"To make this quick...we need your help in finding a friend of ours. You in?"

"Sure, just let me get ready."

(Blade's POV)

Ensis is just bugging the crap outta me...

"Please let me go, Ensis!"

"Then please let me come with you, Blade! I want to be with my future fiancée!"

...

After a while of arguing, I finally got her to shut up. Unfortunately, that came at the cost of having her come with me.

But I can think of someone else I can take as well.

...

"Gold! Yo, Gold, where are you?"

"Blade, over here!"

I looked over to the left. And there was the artic fox himself. A friend of mine that I met not too long after my own adventure.

(Sorry if I get anything wrong, gold. Need to read the rest of your story first. :P)

"Hey, Gold. I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?"

I explained the situation.

...

"Alright, I'll help."

"Seriously, just like that?"

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything else to do right now."

"Well, you probably should tell Twilight."

"Right. Thanks."

...

(?'s POV)

"Hmm...It seems as if there is a lot of energy moving towards one area. Must be important. Hope whoever's throwing the party doesn't mind if I crash it."

I got ready to leave and follow whoever was going where and find out what was with this strange energy spike.

"Ember, don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, be home soon."

...

(?'s POV)

(Sorry, I forgot this one before.)

'Hmm...something feels wrong...'

I looked out my window into the night sky.

'Something is wrong...I fear that fourth wall breaker has gotten himself into trouble again.'

Not to mention that there is a lot of energy moving towards his home...I think it's time to find out what's going on.

* * *

I'm focusing on this story so much it's actually scaring me :P

I mean, I've NEVER updated this fast.

Nor have I been with so many ideas.

That doesn't mean all of them are actually good though.

But that is good for the people, right?

Anyway, sorry about the boring chapter. The harem starts next chapter.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!


	7. A lot of girls and Sunvaar V day

AAANNNNNDDDD...THE HAREM STARTS...NOWWWWW!

Yeah, and (spoilers) there will be THREE GIRLS in this harem, not 2.

So yeah. This could get pretty bad.

And all of them are pre-set. One has already been confirmed.

And this will be the V. Day chapter. Because I can. It won't be on V. day, but I'll have the harem start now which is just in time for it.

Shoutouts:

BADA555WORD: You're just gonna LOVE this chapter :D

Gold the Fox: You're welcome and thanks for returning the favor, bro.

Glimpse: Well, I don't know, do you want me to "accidentally" rule 63 you or something. Unless you have someone else that you are paired up with. Just asking.

TailGatomonX3: Yup, they'll be revealed now.

bronysonicfan0000: Felling pretty smug with yourself now, aren't you? :P

Speaking of V. Day...this is possibly my least favorite V. Day so far. :P

(BTW, this may be a day or two late because I lost the original file :P GOSH DANGIT!)

Anyway, let's get this party started!

* * *

'Gosh. Dangit. Why me...' I thought as I fell anime style to the floor, faceflooring and staining the floor with nose blood.. I may be immune to girls, but there were never so many in one place! Not to mention most of them are like me!

Stocking looked at me a bit suspiciously, and then looked back up, and she crossed her arms.

I guess it's a good thing that I said what I told her before, otherwise I'd be dead.

Or maybe I am dead...She is staring daggers at me...Maybe real ones too...

Oh well, hopefully she will still like me at least. *sigh*

I heard one of them start talking, and Panty was giggling. I snapped my fingers, and she shut up, being careful not to provoke me more.

'Good girl. Now then...'

Before I could get up though, I heard a voice. The voice of someone...perverted...

"Well, look at what we have here!"

"Sunvaar! Shut up already!" I heard Blade shout.

I don't think he was paying attention, because when I looked up, he was staring at all the girls. They were shooting rather evil looking looks at him. But that wasn't bothering him either. Neither the fact that he was staining the floor with his nosebleed...and drool...

Well, with that, I got up and dusted myself off. And one by one, the groups began to introduce themselves, starting with Flare's group.

"Okay, this is my brother, Aura."

"Hey, kid. Heard your old man's in a bind."

"It's nice to meet you Aura. I heard you fought my dad and got a tie!"

Flare continued

"And the fox is Taylor."

"Hi, Xavier! Nice to meet you."

I sweatdropped a bit. "Yeah, nice to meet you too! Great to have you aboard"

"Wait, don't forget about me!" A small voice said. A small creature emerged from Flare's chest and floated in front of me.

"I am Soul, Flare's Wizard. It's good to meet the son of my ally."

"Thank you Soul. Nice to meet you too."

Next group was Blade's group. And they were probably the funniest, with everyone staring and laughing. It went something like this:

"BLADE! I LOVE YOOOOUUUU~!"

"ENSIS! I THOUGHT YOU PROOMISED TO STOP WITH THIS CRAP!"

"About that...I WAS CROSSING MY FINGERS~.*troll face*

"Ensis...SO HLEP ME OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING-"

But Su'unvar interfered. "Hey, hey, Blade. Don't hurt the lovely lady, now, or Imma hurt you."

"Thank you, Su'unvar~. You're much more a gentlemen than Blade is."

"I already have a girlfriend!"

While they were arguing like an old couple (lol), the other fox, Gold, introduced me to them.

"Well, you know them. I'm Gold. Gold the Fox the Eon Warrior."

"Good to meet another strong warrior like my father."

Next...this is where the problem came in. I looked at Stocking with a worried look on my face and Panty looked at me with a troll face.

I said "Before you introduce me, I need to talk to Stocking. Give us a moment."

...

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah...them too...I'm so sorry..."

I held much regret, and heard her sigh. Then she took my hand.

"Remember the promise you made to me 30 minutes ago? Can you prove to me that if you love them, you'll still love me?"

I wasted no time with my reply and took her other hand and looked her straight in her cyan eyes.. "Of course I will, Stocking. I will."

And we made our way back, where Glimpse introduces us to his allies.

...

Glimpse began "I'm sure some of you remember Ellie, right?"

The spirit of a gold lion shone behind Glimpse. The spirit jumped out and landed in front of him and roared ferociously. Then it calmed down and spoke to us with a feminine voice.

"Hello again, Flare and Blade. You too, Su'unvar and Soul"

The other two wizards bowed at her. She giggle a bit and went back to Flare's side.

Then he turned to two creatures playing with each other on the floor beside him.

"Alright guys, these are the only people I could think of. Prepare to meet...Yuki and Hoshi."

They looked up, and saw me, both of them foxes. One was midnight blue with a single thick tail, and the other one white with two small tails.

They had a bit of a wild look in their eyes.

And maybe I should have acknowledged it before they tackled and pinned me to the floor. I could tell everyone is staring at us now. Even Blade and Ensis, and everyone was staring at them 10 seconds before.

"Another kyuubi, sister." The blue one said.

"It seems so. What shall we do?"

How did they know that? I only told the Anarchy sisters.

Well, no point in hiding it now. I began to glow once again, blinding everyone in the room.

...

The light receded, I had taken my Five-Tailed form again. My allies gasped. Murmurs ran throughout the room.

"Well, have you gotten what you wanted. I revealed my form, now what else do you want?"

They looked at each other and looked back at me.

Then they both bent down and kissed my cheeks. Then they started giggling.

...Talk about subtlety. I think my fur started turning as red as the not-supposed-to-be-red floor. And then they introduced themselves.

"I am Yuki, the controller of day." Said the white one.

"And I am Hoshi, the controller of night." Said the blue one.

...

After that was out of the way(Stocking got a bit pissed at the sisters. It took a bit to hold her back while they were cuddling me as I was trying to talk.)

"Anyway..." I continued. "I need to get some more weapons. I'll just be a moment."

I walked over to a large chest that spawned out of nowhere. I opened it up and started throwing out random things, like Pokeballs, LOTSA SPAGHETTI!, extra Chaos Emeralds, and some other things that made no sense. I think I hit Sunvaar though. That was his own fault for staring at girls again.

...

After 3 hours of throwing around stuff, I finally found what I was looking for. But everyone had fallen asleep.

"Hmm...I got it!"

I was about to set off a firework, but I felt two uninvited presences staring from the darkness.

"Don't worry, I got this." A female voice said.

I felt the room progressively get hotter, like someone was controlling the heating. My allies began to stir.

I felt another wave of power...psychic power, flow through the room, lifting them up and placing them on their feet.

...

"I am Prince Rare mind, a Hedgepony Alicorn." The psychic one introduced himself.

"And I am Solaria. My origins will be kept secret for now."

Glimpse questioned her "And how does that mean we can trust you?"

And whoelse to have a say in this but Blade.

"Hey, hey, hey, Glimpse. You need to step off the lady, bro."

I broke them up before things got ugly and Sunvaar ended up as a green stain on my red floor.

...

"Anyway, time to show you my new weapons:

"Aurum and Argentum(Gold and Silver)": Twin pistols similar to Ebony and Ivory. Can scan and turn into the weapons they scanned.

And "The Pocket knife"."

This one was a bit odd at the fact that it fit in that tiny box and the fact that I could pick it up. It was a huge blade split into three parts. The size was bigger than Sunvaar's perverseness. In that I could hit the ceiling with it.

...

After that, we fooled around for a bit, mingling and having some fun before tomorrow. And by then "night" came, and everyone was knocked out, including me and Stocking.

(Note that this isn't M rated past this part, but cutting it pretty close :P)

For a while, at least.

Stocking and I were sleeping in the same room. I offered to sleep on the nearby couch, but she insisted to stay in bed with her. So I couldn't help but oblige. But that's where the problem started...or a few problems...

Being Hoshi and Yuki. Those two can be VERY persuasive.

They snuck into the bed where I was holding Stocking in my arms. They almost snuck into the bed, if I hadn't heard them. I shot looks at them, and nudged Stocking awake. She saw them, then looked at me. But I kissed her on her cheek, and she allowed them to join in the bed.

Almost as soon as she said that, and all three of them were in the bed cuddling me. I began to feel very smug with myself.

But...

Man, I'm gonna have a hard time explaining 3 girls in my bed in the morning.

* * *

Yeah, Xavier's got some problems now. Yup, the love starts pretty early too, sorry. But this is the only way I though this through. :P

And what happened to Panty, you ask? Well, nothing too major, but she's pissed. VERY pissed.

And I am loosing ideas fast. VERY fast. I need some help. I'll continue.

And I almost forgot about some stuff, specifically about the last two characters appearances.

Speaking of which, Solaria belongs to chaoswhip1000 on FIMfiction, who is currently writing "Equestria in Chaos Control" on the site. Yeah, he's pretty cool, check him out if you want.

Yeah, V. Day is gonna be awesome for my OC's, but not for me...:P

Well, sucks for me. But enough about that.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!

And before I forget again...

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND MY STORYLINE.


	8. A forgotten enemy

I'll just get to the point. START READING!

* * *

(?'s POV)

'Power...'

Nameless Gear floated warily beside me, as if he were waiting for something to happen. We were moving through space at a slow pace, only a few million miles per hour.

There was a growing darkness inside me. One that had not been sparked since I had lost Star.

'Star...'

Even after I Linda had comforted me at my time of need, I never forgot about her.

I kept blaming myself for her death, having not been able to save her.

I heard a familiar voice inside my head.

(Thinking about her again, Unknown?)

'Yeah, you know it, bro. I can't help it.'

It was my weakness that lead to her death. If only Fate herself couldn't prevent me from doing it.

I heard it again.

(You sound like you're turning into a Vergil)

'No, I'm not turning into a Vergil. But...'

I could feel the virus growing in strength. I thought it had disappeared forever. But after Linda got up and vanished, the vaccine must not be close enough to suppress it...

While I was thinking, a random and unimportant space monster snuck up and attacked us.

"Hmph, scum"

I pulled out my broadsword-katana, the J-Omnislash, and sliced him into mince meat and then into minced mince meat. Then I brought out a black hole to devour the bits and pieces and had it disappear from sight.

"Hmph, how boring."

I heard N.G. speak inside my head again.

(Definitely Vergil)

'Nameless...I guess you're right. But the Ouroboros is growing stronger with each passing second without the Ragnarok Vaccine suppressing it. And the only other person I know with the vaccine is missing."

...

After a while of passing, I couldn't sense her presence. Something...something was preventing me from finding her.

But Nameless started to move slightly away from me. I could feel his uncertainty.

'Don't worry, I'll be-'

I froze mid-sentence. I began to twitch. My hair turned from it's DMC silver to a dark gray color. My eyes returned back to it's brown color from it's DMC blue. Red lines started tracking up my body, going up and reaching my face.

'Crap...it's happening again...?'

A voice appeared in my head. It wasn't Nameless' voice. It was...the voice of...an old enemy.

'Hello again, old friend.'

Of course. Why hadn't I been paying attention?

'Ouroboros. You appear to me yet again.'

'Yes, Unknown. It's been a while since I spoke to you. Not since...Stargazer.' I heard him chuckle.

I held my head in agony.

'Quit...provoking...me!'

'Oh, did I hit a nerve there? I hope you don't-'

'Shut...up! Don't make me...'

'And what can you do? Without the Vaccine, there's nothing you can do!'

'SHUT UP! I...I WILL DEFEAT YOU AGAIN! WITH OR WITHOUT THE VACCINE!'

While all this was happening, I shot Nameless some looks and told him "Nameless! Go and find your other half! Get back your full strength! Find Xavier and tell him what happened! Go! Go-!"

He nodded his head in understanding.

_Nameless Gear used Teleport!_

_..._

Ouroboros completely took over. Familiar images flashed in my mind. All images from the dark side of me. Flashbacks from my past.

"Power..."

A ball of darkness appeared in my left hand. One of electricity in my right. More flashbacks, the last ones showing the deaths I had to witness. all of them mocking me with my weakness and lack of power.

"I NEED MORE POWER!"

The darkness manifested inside me once again. I brought my fists together, and a flash of darkness enveloped me in a black hole the size of the sun.

Inside it, I was curled into a ball, my eyes turning pure white, and my hair started turning midnight black. Before I was covered in a scaly devil armor covered me in pure darkness. Demonic wings shrouded in darkness sprouted from my back.

(Enter: Dark Devil Trigger)

The black hole disappeared. I stared directly at my new destination.

"Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself."

I stared straight ahead, my non-existent expression showing nothing but anger.

"I'm coming for you, Ourboros! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

Well, Unknown has some problems. He's turning into a Vergil! It's a good thing nothing important was around.

The Ouroboros Virus and Ragnarok Vaccine is something I came up with while trying to fall asleep a few weeks ago. :P It's pretty cool, and you'll find out how he got it.

I'll put it on my profile sooner or later.

Speaking of updating, the story picture is of Xavier. My cousin drew him.

And about the real Ourboros...that's a secret :D

Yeah, and it's that Star. It's pretty important story.

You'll find out soon. When the fighting starts.

Anyway, hopefully you guys like it and good luck!

And before I forget again...

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND MY STORYLINE.


End file.
